Looks Can Be Deceiving
by MickeyMouseR5AA
Summary: Rydel and Laura meet these two cute boys at the beach, but before they can really make judgement they are taken and are to be killed. What will Rydel and Laura do to stop from being Killed. What will Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland do to save the girls. Read and find out, Raura, and Rydellington!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or R5. ENJOY!**

Rydel's p.o.v.

Hey, my name is Rydel Lynch. I an 17 years old and I have 4 brothers who are Riker, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland Lynch. Also a close family friend who is Ellington Ratliff. My best friend in the whole world would be Laura Marano. I am in a band called R5 –

I was then interrupted by one of my brothers screaming at me telling me to hurry up or they were leaving without me to the beach.

"RYDEL! Come on we want to get to the beach!" yelled Rocky

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's go!" I yelled back

"Finally! Took you long- He then stopped as I gave him a look.

15 min. later

We had just gotten to the beach when I seen Laura sitting all alone. I then screamed her name and ran towards her.

"LAURA!" I screamed which caused her to jump then she looked over and saw me, she dropped her book then ran over to hug me!

"RYDEL!" She yelled, "I didn't know you were going to the beach too?"

"Yupp the boys talked me into it." I said, which caused the boys to roll their eyes.

"Well while you two catch up, we're going to the water." declared Riker.

"Yea, yea go have fun." Me and Laura said in unison. Then we started walking over to where her stuff was, but on the way there we ran into two handsome strangers.

"I'm so sorry." I exclaimed

"Me too!" Laura exclaimed

"No need to be." Declared one of them.

Then the next thing I know one of them reached out and grabbed Laura and the other one grabbed me. They started pulling us away and put a cloth over our nose and mouth.

*CLIFFHANGER*

**Thank you so much for reading this story, I'm new at this so the first chapter isn't all that good but I promise you it will get better. I also don't how much I'll be able to update the story, but I'll try. Well stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2 for all of you who love this story! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally**

_Laura's P.O.V_.

I woke up to the sound of yelling, and I think negotiating, I think. I then rolled over and saw Rydel sleeping down on the ground next to me. I started to shake Rydel in hope for her to wake up.

"Rydel wake up!" I whisper-yelled, "Rydel…Rydel!" I said louder this time. She then started to stir, "What?! Where are we?!" She yelled. "Rydel!" I yelled, "Sorry" she whispered. Just then the door burst open and those two handsome strangers came in.

"Ahh. I see you two have finally woken up!" said one of the men

"Well since you two are awake we will lay down some rules." Said the other man

"Um… ok what are the rules?" I nervously asked

"One rule is to listen to us no matter what."

"And never ever tell anyone what has happened to you two, ok."

"Ok" Rydel hesitantly spoke

"Ok" I repeated

Back with the Boys (Ross's P.O.V.)

I was splashing my brothers in the water, when I looked up and didn't see Rydel or Laura. That's weird I thought usually they're up on the sand working on their tan. They never ever go get something without us. I then asked Riker if he knew where they were.

"Hey, Riker do you know where the girls are?" I asked

"Yea they're up on… where are they?!" he asked looking at the beach

"Hey you two, what are you looking at?" asked my older brother Rocky

"You don't happen to know what happened to the girls do you?" Riker asked

"Nope aren't they working on their tans?" Rocky asked

"Nope" I said

"Huh, that's weird well lets go and look for them. Ryland and Ratliff come and help us look for the girls." Rocky yelled

10 min. later (still Ross's P.O.V.)

"Where are they?" I asked after we stopped

"I don't- Riker started but Ratliff interrupted

"Isn't that Rydel's stuff on the ground?" Ratliff asked

"It is! Then where are they?" I yelled

"Maybe this will tell us" Ryland says unfolding a piece of paper.

Dear rest of R5 and Ryland

If you want to see Rydel and Laura, then pay a million dollars by next week, or you will never see these two again.

Sincerely

J&S


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hey everyone how are you all doing. Well here is chapter 3, enjoy.**

**-Nikki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally though I wish I did, but don't we all, alright here's chapter 3 ENJOY!**

"Who the heck is J&S?!" I screeched, which caused a few people to glare/stare at me. Ok maybe I am over reacting. Rydel and Laura would come out laughing because we fell for their joke. If only that was the case, I'd rather be humiliated instead of having Rydel and Laura kidnapped. I seriously don't know how they would've gotten kidnapped in plain sight. Surely someone would have seen right? People are blind these days. **(I know I am, sorry on with the story.)**

"I seriously have no idea, Ross." My older brother Riker declared.

"Let's just hand over a million dollars and get those two back! That simple!" Ryland yelled

"I don't think it's that simple I think there's more to it than this." Ratliff exclaimed. He hasn't really talked since we noticed the girls were gone. Even when he was talking you could tell that Rydel being kidnapped is killing him. Yea, you are probably asking why does he sound more worried than the rest of us? Well the thing is Ratliff is in love with Rydel, but she doesn't know it. He's been in love with her for almost 3 years I think. I don't-

"Ross… Ross… ROSS!" Rocky screamed

"Huh, what… what I miss?" I said coming back to the conversation.

"Ross just pay attention, we have to figure out how to get a million dollars without to many people finding out." Rocky stated

"Ok what's the plan?"

"How about we- Just then we were interrupted by screaming and yelling. I also think I heard gun shots. What was going on? What is the deal for the gunshots?

"Ross, Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland run for the car!" Riker yelled at us

"What about you?" I shouted back

"I am going to help these people get away!" Riker shouted back and with that he ran away from us. I yelled at Rocky and told him I was going to help Riker and ran away before he could protest. I have a feeling this is somehow related to Laura and Rydel's kidnapping, but before I could finish that thought I was interrupted by more gunshots and they sounded like they were getting closer, but like I said I couldn't finish that thought either because I was knocked out, but not by a gunshot.

**Hey everyone sorry I know it is a short chapter, but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. Also if you have any ideas for the future of the story please send me a message or something, telling me your idea. If I like your idea I may add you as another character. Chapter 4 will be up soon for all of you who love, **_**Looks can be deceiving.**_** Thank you**

**-Nikki**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know but if feels longer. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I so own Austin and Ally, Just Kidding I wish I did though!**

Ross's P.O.V.

What is going on? I was running and then the next thing I know I'm on the ground with a humongous headache. What has hit me? Uhhh where am I, I –

"Ross…Ross…ross, wake up!" Riker screamed at me, which caused me to jump and fall. I was on my bed before Riker nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Ow! What was that for Riker?!" I screamed back at him

"Sorry Ross but you have been out for about 3 hours." He exclaimed with each word getting louder.

"Oh ok. What happened?" I asked, hoping to get a reply as soon as possible, but figured I'd probably get an, I don't know. But I was wrong.

"Umm… well, you see I thought you were the guy with the gun…so I hit you with a chair I had found. Sorry." Riker exclaimed with an apology.

"Oh now thanks to you Riker I have a killer headache!" I shouted at him. I can't believe him, but it also wasn't his fault. He didn't know that was me, because he told me and my brothers and Ratliff to head back to the car.

Laura's P.O.V.

I don't know how long I had been out. So I have no clue as to what time it is. I wonder if the boys have noticed that were gone. Surely they have noticed haven't they? I hope they didn't get hurt by those two strangers, whose names I now know are Jake and Shane. Jake and Shane (at least those are the names they told us) were going to the beach to finish some "unfinished" business. Which they planned on killing the boys so they couldn't try to stop them from fulfilling their plan. Well might as well talk to Rydel. I looked over and noticed that she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Rydel you alright?" I asked

"No, Laura I'm not. I can't believe you're taking this so well!"

"Rydel, I'm really not dealing well with this. I am trying to be strong for the both of us though." I exclaimed

"Thanks Laur, I just wish I would've told Ratliff that I have feelings for him before this happened." She exclaimed.

Yes you're probably asking if Rydel likes Ratliff. Well she does, she has for about 3 years. But before I could finish that thought. Jake and Shane came running in telling us that we have to leave now! I was then knocked out by the chemical in the cloth. Are Ross and the others going to find us in time?

**Thanks for reading! Another chapter should be up sometime this week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, how are you? Here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy it. Also thank you on the comments that you posted. To everyone who has read my story, remember to think of some ideas.**

**Also there is a new character, the name is Robin, and she is Ratliff's cousin. She had just moved to Miami. She is rich but not like a rich snob. She is really sweet and likes to help everyone she can. She is also 18 years old, a year older than Ratliff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Ratliff's P.O.V.

Hmm, maybe Robin my cousin might be able to help, since her parents are billionaires. She could probably get a million dollars for me. It's worth a shot.

"Um… guys, I'll be back I've got something to do." I told them nervously, I don't want them to come because I don't want to get their hopes up.

"O.K. where you going?" Ryland asked

"Um… I'm going to my cousin's house real quick, I have to do something."

"Fine since you don't want to help us look for the girls." Ryland said coldly

"It's not like that I promise. I'll explain later." I exclaimed and with that I ran away to her house before they could say any more rude remarks.

**10 min. later (Still Ratliff's P.O.V.) **

"_Knock Knock Knock" I_ had just knocked on the door, and silently hoping that Robin would be able to help me. Just then the door flung open, and Robin stood in the doorway.

"Hey Ratliff, watcha doin?" She asked

"Hey Robin could we talk inside?" I asked

"Yea of course." And with that we walked inside and sat on her couch. And I told her what had happened.

"Ratliff that's horrible! Of course I will give you a million dollars, but on one condition."

"Ok. What is the condition?"

"I get to help you." She said

"Heck no you are not helping its too dangerous!" I yelled

"Well why not; I could easily help you, because those people, J&S, will be looking for you not me. And how else are you going to get a million dollars?"

With that said I knew I had to let her join, if I needed that million dollars.

"Fine, but promise me you will be careful the whole time, and stay by one of the guys, ok." I told her

"Yes, Dad." She teased

"Yea, yea, yea now let's go!"

**That's all for today, thanks for reading, I will probably update next week or maybe today if I'm still bored. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I feel so bad! I haven't updated in a while, which of course you already knew that. Anyways…how are you all doing? Also keep giving me ideas so I can add more characters. I have been having writers block, so that's part of the reason as to why my chapters are so short. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story plot and a few of the characters.**

I am so freaking cold! I have no idea where I am; better yet I don't have a clue as to where Rydel is. I hope she's ok! What if Jake and Shane killed her! What if they're after me next! What if- Laura stop with the what ifs! You are going to start hyperventilating! Which would not be good what so ever.

I wonder where Riker, Ross, Rocky, Ryland, and Ellington are! I hope they are looking for us and have an idea as to where we are. How long have we been missing? How long was I out? Who else is in on this? Who-

Just then I was interrupted by a scream, followed by a scream and another scream. I think that was Rydel but I'm not certain. It sounded strange, like it was Rydel's scream, but not. How can that be? What is going on?

"I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" I screamed which was a mistake, because Jake and Shane came in and man they did not look happy.

"What are you trying to do? I hope you're not trying to escape now are you?" Shane asked "Because if you are it won't work, unless you want to fall in the ocean."

"No I wasn't trying to plan an escape! I just want to know where the heck Rydel is." I answered truthfully

"Hmm… Should we tell you or should we not? Hmm… well why not since you aren't able to save her anyways. Well you see your friend is locked up in a room right now, but in a matter of days she will be thrown over the boat and into the ocean. And then a couple of days later you'll follow her. How'd you like that answer?" Jake answered

Right then and there I wasn't sure what I wanted to do more. Punch and kick them so hard they wouldn't be able to get up or throw them over the edge of the boat. Maybe even both! But before I knew it they had put that cloth over my nose and mouth and I passed out again for probably the 5th time already.

**Riker's P.O.V**.

As soon as Ratliff said that he'd be back because he had to do something, I knew he was up to something. I guess Ryland didn't notice because he started flipping out at Ratliff. After Ratliff left I figured I should follow him to see what he was up to.

"Um… guys I will be right back." I exclaimed

"Now where the heck are you going?!" Ryland exclaimed get angrier every minute

"Don't worry about right now! What good is it to get angrier every passing minute?! It's not going to help them in any way shape or form! And it's certainly not getting us anywhere now is it!" I yelled. Man he's really starting to piss me off!

After I yelled at him I ran out to avoid any more questions as to where I'm going. I see Ratliff up ahead sprinting down the sidewalk toward the new mansion that was finished off about 2 weeks ago. What in the world is he going over there for? Well I guess I'll find out in a second.

**No One's P.O.V.**

Riker jumped behind the nearest tree to the door that way he wouldn't be caught. While Riker waited for some answers he thought about Rydel, how she was doing. He also thought about Laura and wondering what they're going through. After about 5 minutes of deep thought he looked up to see Ratliff was gone, but he could still hear faint talking from inside the house. He crept towards the nearest window and listened.

**Sorry if it doesn't seem complete I have to go do something sorry, but I will definitely put another chapter up by at least Monday. Well thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I really should stop saying that I'll have a new chapter up by a certain day, because it never works that way. Anyways here's another chapter, Looks Can Be Deceiving.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

I am so scared! I just heard what Jake and Shane told Laura on what they were going to do! I can't believe that I never got the chance to tell Ratliff, how I feel. Uhh why, why did this have to happen? I should've told him! I just… I just… I don't know anymore.

*Starts Sobbing*

"Please Help Us!" I screamed as loud as I could, while sobbing.

Just then Jake and Shane came in and they did not look happy what-so-ever.

"Hmm, it looks like someone doesn't know how to be quiet now do they?!" Jake said while grabbing my hair and pulling me over to the center of the room.

"I think it's time we teach her a lesson, what do you think Shane?" Jake asked

"Yes, she's been bothering me all day!" Shane said

Just then they started slapping me, and kicking me, etc. After about 10 min. of all this, I passed out. Not able to hold consciousness any longer.

Back with Riker at Robin's house. (Riker's P.O.V.)

As soon as I heard what they were talking about, I froze. We couldn't risk another life in helping us find the girls, could we? I'll just confront them when they come out. Speaking of them coming out, here they come right now.

*Front door opening*

"Are you sure about this, Robin?" Ratliff asked

"Don't worry, Ratliff, I don't think it's safe anyways." I said

After I said that they both turned their heads to see who had spoken.

"Riker?! D-did you f-follow me?!" Ratliff asked still in shock

"Yupp, now that you know that I followed you, let's get back to the matter on hand. It's not safe for another person to join. We're already way over our heads in this anyways!" I announced

"Well, you still didn't need to follow me like I'm some little kid! And I've already talked with Robin about this, and she's fine with it. In fact, she requested it!" Ratliff yelled at me

As I went to protest, Robin stepped in.

"Ratliff's right. Anyways you don't know everything, so you can't just follow Ratliff and expect that you know it all. Then start yelling at him because of what you just heard. Understand?" Robin exclaimed

"Whatever, but we need to hurry. We have to be at the beach in half an hour. Understood?" I exclaimed, while mocking Robin.

"Fine." Robin/Ratliff responded.

"Ok. I'll text the rest of the boys to meet us down at the beach, while you get the money." I announced

We all got to what we were sent to do.

_*Text message to the 3 boys*_

_Hey Ross, Rocky, Ryland_

_Meet us at the beach in 20 min. ok? We got the money. (Well Raliff did)_

_~RikerR5Lynch_

After Robin and Ratliff got back from grabbing the money from the secret stash, I looked at Robin. I didn't get that great of glance at her. Now that I've got my full attention on her, she's gorgeous! Oh snap out of it Riker, that could be Ratliff's girlfriend for all you know. On second thought, let's ask.

"So what are you guys? Are you a couple?" I asked hoping for a no.

Once I said that though the only answer I got was laughing. I mean full out laughing. I didn't think my question was that funny, but apparently so.

'Heck no, we're cousins!" Robin exclaimed

'Oh." I exclaimed feeling embarrassed by their reaction to my question

"Anyways, I have a crush on someone else." Ratliff announced

"Hmm, I think I know now!" I exclaimed

"Fine, who then?" Ratliff questioned

"My sister." I responded joking.

"What how'd you know?" Ratliff asked flabbergasted

That said I just looked at him in shock.

**That's all for now. I know it's short, but I'm with my dad at his store. And with that said, it's taken me about 3 hours to do this chapter. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter of this story. Just a reminder, that there will only be a few chapters left of this story. There also might be a sequel, but I'm not quite sure. Anyhow, I probably will not be updating any of my stories tomorrow, due 9-4 practices for color guard. Oh well let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I…do…not…own…Austin…and…Ally :'(**

**The 8****th**** chapter**

"You're joking, right?!" I asked astonished. How the heck did I not notice this?

"Um… No, I'm not joking." Ratliff replied while avoiding eye contact.

"What! You have a crush on my sister! For how long have you had a crush on her?" I asked still astonished.

"Th-th-three y-y-ye-years." Ratliff admitted

After he said 3 years I stopped walking. HE had to have been joking, because I would've noticed something right?

I mean yea he spends a lot of his time with Rydel. And he is always looking at Rydel through rehearsal. And he's also always sitting by Rydel, when he gets the chance to. Yea, he's probably closer to Rydel then the rest of us, and he-

"Whoa! You like Rydel!" I shouted, not caring if the world heard us.

Therefore, before Ratliff could respond Robin started pulling us in the direction of the beach. And I have to say, to have her hand on my arm, feels as if a million fireworks are going off. I also could tell she felt it too because she started blushing. Anyways back to the matter at hand.

"Come on you 2, we really have to get to the beach, to save your sister and future girlfriend." Robin exclaimed.

In a matter of 10 min. we had reached the beach. In the same spot that the girls stuff was at, when we noticed they were missing. Rocky, Ross, and Ryland were there waiting for us, when we got there.

"What's the plan, Riker?" Ross asked me

"Um… I don't know." I answered

"Uh, then what do we do, then?" Ross asked, then he noticed Robin "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin, Ratliff's cousin. Anyways I have a plan that could work." Robin stated

"Oh and Really! What's the plan?" Ross asked eager to know

"Well how about 2 of us leave and hide behind something close by, so we can keep watch. And when they come to take the money, you can talk and act like you're going to follow them when they take the money. And they'll get scared drug you or something, then they'll take you away, and the 2 people will follow them. Understood?" Robin finished.

That said we all stared at her in shock at how she came up with that plan in so little time.

"Holy Moly! And you just came up with that?!" Rocky exclaimed

"Yes. Now quick someone come with me, SO WE DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Robin exclaimed while grabbing my arm and pulling me behind a building.

"What? Why'd you choose me?" I asked curiously and still a little in shock.

"Uh…um…" Robin stalled

**Back with Rydel. (Rydel's P.O.V.)**

I had just regained consciousness after all the kicking and everything, and man I was sore. Uh, I can barely sit up. I wish this was all a nightmare. And it would've been if I would've listened to their warning. You heard me right; we have met Jake and Shane before. Therefore, Jake and Shane are our ex-boyfriends. And don't get me wrong I didn't realize that's who they were, until I passed out. That was my nightmare that awoke me. The real nightmare part is the end. The Break-up part.

_*Quick summary of nightmare*_

_I and Laura were walking downtown when we ran into these 2 cute guys. We apologized and took them out for coffee as payback kind of. We all got to know each other. At first glance I knew he would be sweet and kind to me, if we ever dated. And of course the next day, Shane asked me to be his girlfriend. And of course I said yes. Well after about a month things started going downhill. Shane started beating me, and hitting me. I then broke up with him the next day after our month anniversary. He took a knife and stabbed me. I managed to call the ambulance before I lost all consciousness._

And that's all I remember. Now I understand the saying, "Looks Can be Deceiving."

I then remembered that today was the day, they were planning on killing the boys, or they were going to drug them. I don't remember. All I know is that I hope they are safe! Especially Ellington.

**That's all for now, due to having to help mom. Sorry my chapters don't seem complete. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've made you wait so long on basically all my stories. So I'm planning on updating most of my stories tomorrow for you. I also have a special guest for the disclaimer.**

**Austin: Nikki does not own Austin and Ally, yet. At least not me because I'm just awesome like that.**

**Me: Watch it Moon!**

**Austin: Sorry anyways enjoy the story.**

**Me: That's better and enjoy!**

Riker's P.O.V.

"Robin, are you sure about-

I was then cut off from finishing my sentence by a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shhh!" Robin whispered-shouted at me.

I then went back to watching the boys. They were all talking and not paying attention to anybody. I looked around and didn't notice anybody suspicious. So I had no clue as to why Robin was in such a hurry. I then went back to watching the boys just in case.

As I was watching the boys, I noticed a truck pull in with tinted windows. Five guys who were well built came out. They then started walking over towards the boys. Everything that happened next happened in a blur. The 5 guys grabbed my brothers and Ratliff by surprised. They put a cloth over the boys' noses and mouth. The next thing I know the boys are gone and the truck is racing towards the harbor.

Robin grabbed my arm and we started chasing after the truck, but also staying somewhat hidden so they wouldn't see us. The truck then pulled into the harbor and I noticed a small tanker or oil tank or something waiting. **(Sorry I'm not sure what they're called, so sorry if I'm way off)** The truck stopped and all of them boarded the boat/ship.

"Robin?" I asked

"Yea?" She asked me

How about when we run over there, you stay behind me, okay." I exclaimed which into more of demand.

"Why?" Robin questioned

"Uh…um… I don't know, just please." I stumbled because honestly I had no idea as to why I wanted her to stay hidden and protected. I just felt the need to protect her.

"Fine, whatever." She replied

We then took off running towards the boat/ship, while staying hidden in the shadows. We raced on board after the men on the ship were distracted. Robin and I jumped behind a tower of boxes or whatever. We watched for any signs, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. As I was looking for something out of the ordinary, I noticed a door in the floorboards under us.

I motioned to get Robin's attention and when I did, I noticed fear/ determination in her eyes. _That's an odd combination, _I thought to myself. I quickly returned to focus and motioned to the door. I quickly looked for anybody who had spotted us. Once I was satisfied that no-one had spotted us, Robin and I quickly moved so we could open the door. Once I opened the door, I saw a latter and started climbing down into the blackness that lay beneath the door.

Once I reached the bottom, I waited for Robin to reach the bottom. I took in my surroundings and noticed we were in some sort of hallway.

"Robin?!" I whisper/yelled

"What?" She whisper/yelled back

"Are you almost down?" I asked while getting impatient.

"Uh… I'm right above you still."

"What?" I asked surprised at how she's still there because I swear she was right above me.

"No, how'd you get down there so fast?" She whisper/yelled as she was climbing down.

"Huh? Weren't you like right above me?" I asked as she finally reached the ground.

"I guess we weren't as close to each other as I thought." She exclaimed

"Or maybe you were." A voice boomed from behind us.

The next thing I know, Robin is pulled back by the waist and a shotgun is placed up to her head. Seeing that I all of a sudden became pissed and wanted nothing more than to hurt the man that was holding her.

"If you take one more step, I **will** pull the trigger." The voice spoke again

"How about you shoot me instead." I answered I would risk my life for her if I had too, but I also knew he'd probably shoot her after he shot me. As I thought this, I came up with a plan, but it might be risky. Maybe a little too risky, but I had to chance it.

"Why not then." I seen him smirk and remove the gun from robin's head. He then pointed it at me and the next thing I know he has pulled the trigger and …

Laura's P.O.V.

I heard a gunshot and started freaking out. What if the guys were shot?! What if they've come to rescue us and shot Jake and Shane? What If- _oh Laura, shut up you're about to hyperventilate if you continue this. I thought _

I then got a depressing thought about Ross. About him being shot and I never seeing his handsome face ever again. I started crying silently and not able to stop anytime soon. As I cried and thought about Ross I heard people running by the room I was in, it sounded as if they were panicking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I do know one thing…

_The guys are here._

**How did you like this chapter? Well good news! I'm doing a sequel to this story. Yes I know it's a very short story line, but I don't really have much planned for this story part. Anyways I think the sequel will be called **_**Can I Trust You?**_** I will give you more details later on. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERYONE! How are you all? I'm so happy I get to update this story! I'm leaving Sunday for camp that said it'll be a week and a half for the next chapter. I'm planning on about 3-4 more chapters to this story line. Maybe 2 chapters instead of 3 or 4. Anyways I'll have the summary to the sequel on the last chapter. Anyways on with the story.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or any other known character for that matter. I only own the bad guys.**

**ENJOY!**

Robin…

As I was pulled back by my waist, I felt a shotgun placed up against my head. I looked at Riker and noticed him looking at the guy that had me captured. I saw Riker take a step in our direction. The guy that has me captured, spoke to him as in a threat form.

"If you take one more step, I **will** pull the trigger!"

I heard his answer and was shocked! He would risk his life for me! I couldn't let him do that!

"How about you shoot me instead." Riker announced. I was too caught up in shock to realize how dumb that was of him. I felt the guy smirk as he thought of the outcome.

"Why not then?" and the next thing I know he has taken the gun away from my head and he's placed it towards Riker's chest and took a shot. I saw Riker clutch his stomach and fall backwards. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment I screamed his name.

"RIKER!"

I elbowed the guy in the gut and back heeled the guy's shin. I felt his grip loosen and I took my chance to turn around and knee him in a place guys' don't like to be kneed. I ran towards Riker and knelt down beside him.

"Please Riker, don't leave me. Don't leave your family please." I silently cried. "Ple-

No One's P.O.V.

Robin was then pulled back by the guy who shot Riker.

Thought you could get away, huh? Well looks like it's time you go visit your boyfriend now." He stated while placing the gun up against her head again. Robin froze realizing the time has come, the time for her to leave. And to never come back. As the guy was about to pull the trigger, Riker bounded up and tackled him. Making the guy drop the gun and free Robin from his grasp. Riker took the now used as a self-defensed weapon, instead of a killing weapon. He pulled the trigger and killed the guy. As soon as Riker pulled the trigger, he quickly stood up and pulled Robin towards a door and flung it open, and pulled her in. He quickly shut the door and they hid behind the door. They heard people from everywhere come running into the room they were just at. They heard people cussing, but the one phrase that caught their attention was…

"Robert's dead, that means his niece and her boyfriend is still on the run!" Someone shouted, which caused people to take off down the halls.

"I guess we're wanted." Riker whispered

"I think you're right." Robin whispered back

"Well, how about I check and see if everyone has left." Riker whispered back, beginning to open the door.

"Wait… let's wait a few more minutes before you check, Ok." Robin reasoned

With that said, Riker took a step back. He leaned on the wall then slid down, Robin did the same.

"What happened back there? I thought you were dead!" Robin whispered towards Riker.

"I faked it. I was able to move a little bit without it being noticeable, and missing the bullet by a little bit." Riker explained

"Oh, well please don't do that ever again!" Robin exclaimed while smacking his arm. She looked over at him when he hadn't replied, and caught him staring at her.

"What?" Robin asked becoming self-conscious. The next thing that happened though was Riker kissed her.

**Robin… **

Millions of fireworks seem to go off. It all feels so exhilarating, and wonderful! I feel the passion, and dare I think it, love. The feeling feels like it should be in one of those cliché movies.

**Riker…**

Millions of fireworks seem to go off. It all feels so exhilarating, and wonderful! I feel the passion, and dare I think it, love. The feeling feels like it should be in one of those cliché movies

We were then rudely interrupted by someone calling our names and for a breath of air.

"Robin…Riker… Is that you?" a familiar voice called out.

"Ellington!" Robin exclaimed jumping up and running towards the voice.

I jumped up to follow her. Something felt off though. That didn't sound like it should. It almost sounded chopped up in a way.

"Robin…I think- I was cut off by Robin running back and pulling my arm with her towards the door.

"That wasn't Ellington!" She breathed out

"What?" I asked fearing the answer

"The bad guys! They programmed Ellington's voice to lure us to them. Goodness, now I called attention to us!" She exclaimed while running out the door and down a different hallway. _We are running for our lives here, in a real life or death situation. _I thought for about the 100th time while we were here. What else is in store for us? Hopefully nothing else.

_Boy was I wrong, again._

**Hey everyone I know it wasn't the greatest chapter, anyways if I have time maybe I'll update later if not, I'll update next Saturday or Sunday. Anyways thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Hey Hey! How are you all? I'm amazing! I just got back from band camp and it was amazing. Anyways here is the next chapter! I hope you're all excited for the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin And Ally.**

**Ross…**

As I was slowly waking up from the drug they had given us. I took in my surroundings. We were in a small room with no windows and a pile of broken crates. I knew we were on a boat due to the sound of the water. As I started remembering why and what happened I remembered that Laura is gone. Laura… My Laura, not anybody elses, but mine.

I looked around to see if anybody else was awake, and noticed that Ratliff was awake or at least looked awake. He was staring at the wall I was located against. **(Ratliff was across from him)**

"Psst… Ratliff!" I whisper-shouted, which must've startled him from his little staring contest with the wall, because he jumped really high.

"Ross, you scared the crap out of me. When did you wake up?" Ratliff answered once he was over his shock.

"I've been awake for a couple of minutes, you?" I asked curious as to how long we've been asleep.

"Oh, I've been awake for about 10 hours, I can't quite remember." Ratliff answered nonchalantly

"Cool- wait did you say 10 hours?!" I asked astounished that the drug lasted longer than it should have.

"Yeah the drug wore off about 8 hours ago. You fell asleep though so that's why I've been awake longer. Anyways it shouldn't be all that long before the others wake up." Ratliff explained.

"Oh ok." I responded while losing myself into fantasy land.

**Fantasy**

**Laura and I would be walking in the moonlight. With the moonlight shining onto her face, she looks irresistible. We would stop at a fountain along the way. She'd sit at the edge of it, and I'd kneel down in front of her. I then would pour my heart out to her.**

"**Laura, you are the syrup to my pancake." And she'd give me a look as if to say **_**You'recomparingmetosyrup? **_**I'd laugh then continue on.**

"**Laura, you're the first thing I think of every morning, and the last thing at night. You make each day brighten just by smiling that gorgeous smile. And whenever I see you, I only feel complete. No matter how I feel that day, you always make it better. The thing that hurts the most though, is that I cannot call you mine. So now I'm willing to face my fears and ask you this very important question." She'd nod her head signaling for me to go on.**

"**Laura Rose Marano, will you do the honor of becoming mine?" She would then start crying and nodding her head, while trying to say yes. I'd then pick her up and spin her around. And once I set her down I wouldn't let go. Afraid that if I did, she would fade away from me for good. I couldn't let that happen I-**

"Ross? Hey are you ok?" Ratliff questioned while barely able to control his laughter.

"Yea? Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned back.

"Well for starters, you were making kissy faces. And you were hugging the air, and doing the rock-aby-baby motion." Ratliff said finally let his laughter out, and waking the other two. And once they did they started questioning what was going on. And as Ratliff started explaining and doing the motions, Ross realized something. He wasn't tied up! He quickly looked down to make sure. He also realized that his ankles weren't tied either.

"Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland! Come on!" I whispered-yelled causing them to jump in surprise at my sudden outburst. "We're not tied up! So we have to find a way to escape!" I whisper yelled again, but instead of jumping by my sudden outburst, they jumped for action, after realizing that we weren't tied up.

**Laura…**

I heard people running and some gun shots! What the heck is going on? I mean I know the boys are probably here, but are they still alive? What about Rydel? Has the time come? What'll happen in the next 24 hours?

**Rydel…**

I have a feeling, if the boys' don't get back soon; I fear my time has come. I can't believe this. I'm too. young to end my life! Same for Laura… I know her time is about to come, but when? I have too many questions, so few answers, and so little time.

The doorknob then started turning, and I knew the time has come. I started crying my last few tears.

"Aw Rydel, don't cry. Your 2 friends and your brothers will be with you soon." Shane stated as he untied me from the wall, but tied my wrists back together. I then let Shane drag me by the hair to the upper deck. I silently prayed for a miracle, but figured it wouldn't happen. I was then tied to a heavy rock, so I would sink faster. I felt Shane position himself behind me when…

**That's all for this chapter. I know it's short and horrible, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be worth it. Thank you for reading!**

**~Nikki**


End file.
